Military and emergency services frequently require vehicles which can be readily transported by ship, heavy lift aircraft or train to remote locations. Motor vehicles are typically relatively light per unit of volume, and accordingly place a greater demand on available space as compared to the weight carrying capacity of the means of conveyance. Available space may be considered in terms of both floor area and volume. There is a need to arrange vehicles in a compact fashion.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,082,082 to Hvolka proposed a Multi-Purpose Service Vehicle which was based on a U-shaped frame allowing vehicles to be interlocked. This arrangement was intended to provide a compound vehicle of increased pulling power, though it also allowed a group of vehicles to be stored occupying an area somewhat smaller in size than the external dimensions of the vehicles would suggest, though this aspect of the system was not discussed.
Intermodal containers have often been stacked to minimize floor or deck area occupied. U.S. Pat. No. 6,729,817 extended this concept to integrating such containers with vehicle trailers, allowing the trailers to be stacked. Supporting wheels for the trailer were disposed rearward from the container so that a supporting container did not interfere with projection of the wheels below the upper surface of the supporting container/trailer combination. The lower vehicle supports the stacked vehicle at corner “hard points” referred to in the art as corner castings or corner fittings. U.S. Pat. No. 7,354,231 taught an intermodal truck allowing stacking from like trucks. Essentially the upper surfaces of the vehicles were strengthened and modified to allow a second vehicle to be placed on a first supported on its wheels. The vehicles also provide corner fittings to allow a container to be directly stacked on a vehicle.